


The Blind Farm Boy

by DeathVx1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Because Everyone Loves a Little Angst, Blind Farmer, Farmer is not Human, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more tags if necessary, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not completely at least, Pyrophobia, Slow Burn, Soft Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathVx1/pseuds/DeathVx1
Summary: More than 10 years after his passing, Dandelion finally opens the envelope his grandpa has given to him on his deathbed. He found inside a deed, and a letter, written in braille detailing how his grandpa was leaving his beloved farm, the Starlight Farm, to his grandson Dandelion Starlight.He almost didn’t believe the letter when he read it that day, so he called his father and asked him to look at the deed.A blind man moves to a small town after inheriting his grandfather's farm. He hopes to find there the peace he could not find in the city. But maybe he will end up finding something more
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic I have ever written so any hints or critiques are more than welcome.  
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes or weird phrasing.

* * *

Winter - 28

* * *

A wind current wakes up Dandelion of his dozing. He shakes his head to chase the sleepiness away, then feels a breeze on his face coming from the bus window. He takes a deep breath, and the pure air that enters his lungs says that he is getting farther away from the city.

This feeling draws a smile on his face, remembering how bad things have been in the last months in his job at Joja’s. How life-sucking his job had been. More than 10 years after his passing, Dandelion finally opens the envelope his grandpa has given to him on his deathbed. He found inside a deed, and a letter, written in braille detailing how his grandpa was leaving his beloved farm, the Starlight Farm, to his grandson Dandelion Starlight.

He almost didn’t believe the letter when he read it that day, so he called his father and asked him to look at the deed. The letter was real, just like his father’s joy when he heard about the deed, so next, he called the number that was in the letter and a slightly gruff voice answered, probably someone old, who introduced himself as Mayor Lewis. For the rest of the winter, they were in contact discussing the details, and on the last day of the winter, he takes the bus to the valley.

Now in the bus and utterly awake, Dandelion resigns himself to continue reading his book, the last cave saga series book with a braille version. It was hard to find, but certainly worth it. 

Getting absorbed in his reading, Dandelion almost misses when the bus slows down, and he hears a voice announcing the last stop.

“Next stop, Stardew Valley.” While the bus parks, he slides the page marker in his book, then quickly stores it in his briefcase. He puts on his gloves, adjusts the blindfold on his face, and then gropes around until he finds his white cane and gets up to pick his suitcase and leave the bus. By the time he's leaving, the driver has already left, so he simply gets out too.

He Puts his suitcase just outside the bus door and his briefcase right above it,  takes a deep breath and feels the pure air, fill his lungs, then takes a few steps and immediately trips on the uneven floor and falls flat on his face.  “Well, what a wonderful way to start my new life.” He says to himself while sitting cross-legged, resting his hands on his ankles.

“Are you okay?” He hears a woman’s voice asking, half chuckling while drawing closer to him. “That looked like a nasty fall.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” she extends her hand, and he picks up his cane from the floor before taking her hand to stand up. “I know how to fall.” He says with a smile, ignoring the look he knows she has in her eyes, and extends his hand. “I’m Dandelion.”

“Oh, yes, the new farmer, we have been expecting you.” She says with a friendly tone, shaking his hand firmly. “I’m Robin. Mayor Lewis asked me to fetch you and bring you to the farm. Nice to meet you, Dandelion.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Robin, are you the city carpenter?” Dandelion asks without letting his smile go, and now he feels a look of surprise directed at him.

“Yes, I am. How did you know that?” She asks, trying and failing to hide her curiosity. Dandelion chuckle at this and answer.

“That is one of the few advantages of being blind. My other senses are really good.” She doesn’t appear to have understood, so he continues. “I can feel the calluses on your hands, you are well-used to heavy work, and there is also a sweet pine smell coming from you."

“Well, aren’t you perceptive?” She says in amazement, and Dandelion shrugs. Then she remembers what she was here to do and says: “Oh, but we should get going. Let me help you with this.”

“Please, don’t bother.” He shakes his hands quickly. “I can take it there.” He says, moving to get his things, but she quickly stops him saying.

“It’s not a bother hon, please let me help you. You can’t carry everything and hold the cane at the same time.” Her tone is soft and understanding. Dandelion lets out a sigh and gives her the briefcase.

“Alright, but you take the small one. Let me have some dignity at least.” He says, half-joking, which earns him a small chuckle from Robin.

“Okay, Okay. I get it. Let’s go?” Dandelion nods in her direction and follows her.

Robin walks slowly, making sure that Dandelion doesn’t trip on his way to the farm. Dandelion is grateful for the consideration even though he doesn’t like the feeling of helplessness of not being capable of simply follow at her pace. He knows it’s useless to try to accelerate things, he must do things in his own tempo, but the self-doubt is difficult to overcome.

The walk takes about 30 minutes until she stops and says, smiling at Dandelion. “Here we are, Starlight Farm.” Dandelion turns around for a few seconds trying to feel the surrounding area. It’s certainly a mess, and he needs to know how much. There’s no use in disguising it, so he says.

“This place was abandoned for at least ten years. How bad is it? Please, be sincere.” At his question, Robin looks around, taking all the places in, then she answers with a sympathetic smile.

“The farm is overgrown. Many trees and much grass need to be cut and debris to be removed. There’s also the old greenhouse that I don’t know if it can be fixed.” 

Dandelion listens attentively to everything she says. He let out a sigh when she finishes talking and says, still smiling. “I guess I have much work to do then…”

“But there’s good soil underneath that mess. With dedication, you will have it cleaned in no time.” She tries to cheer him up, and at the same time, he feels a calm breeze on his face.

“Thank you, Robin.” He answers simply and doesn’t feel the need to say anything else, so they resume their walk until they get to the old cottage.

The door opens, and someone leaves. The man walks to them, already talking. When he speaks, Dandelion recognizes the slightly gruff voice from his calls during the winter.

“Ah, you must be Dandelion!” When he gets to them, he continues. “Welcome! I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone’s been...” He stops when he notices the white crane and the blindfold in Dandelion’s face. “asking about you.” He completes slower.

“I guess I forgot to mention this in our calls… Sorry.” Dandelion says, pointing the index finger at his eyes. “I lost my sight in an accident when I was 8.”

“Please, son, you did nothing that needs to apologize. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all.” He says softly. “Although if I knew this beforehand, I could have prepared this place better. It must be hard to walk in this terrain without seeing.”

“Please don’t worry about it.” Dandelion quickly says, shaking his hands and his head. “I already imposed too much on you. You don't have to treat me differently than you treat anyone else. I just need to get used to the uneven terrain.” He doesn't like how desperate he looks, even less to feel helpless, but he hates when people look at him with pity in their eyes. Even if he’s unsure how he always knows how people are looking at him, he simply knows.

“Nonsense boy, you imposed nothing, and you paid for all the repairs in the cottage.” He continues smiling at Dandelion. “But I understand you don’t want any special treatment. Your grandpa was just like you. Even while ill, he didn’t want anyone to treat him like he wasn’t at his best.” He says the last part more to himself than to be heard. “Just remember this: If you need anything, we will be more than happy to help you out. And don’t worry, I don’t think anyone here will think any less of you because of this.”

“I just don’t like to be receiving these pitiful looks.” Dandelion lowers his head and says in a low voice, “I already received enough of them for a lifetime.” Then he raises his head and gives a warm smile. “But I will keep it in mind, Mayor, thank you. ”

“Well, boy, I will also keep this in mind then. But enough with the depressing talk.” He turns to the cottage and continues. “Like I was saying, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not every day that someone new moves in. It’s quite a big deal.” He pats Dandelion on the shoulder. “As you asked, we made the repairs in the cottage and checked the electrical circuit to guarantee that there is nothing wrong. Everything is working as it should.”

“Thank you, Mayor. I really appreciate it.” It’s all he manages to say while trying to control himself and start crying right there. “Thank you too, Robin. I’m sure your job must be impeccable.” 

“Don’t mention, hon, if you need anything constructed, you just have to ask. But we can leave this for the future, for now, why don’t I help with this?” She says, gesturing to the suitcase.

“I appreciate it, but I need to do this myself. If I don't organize everything myself, I can't find anything later. This is a problem I always had.” He says, scratching the back of his neck, earning a soft laugh from both of his guests.

“Alright, I understand, then let me just help you take this inside.” She says and grabs the suitcase to take it inside the house. The mayor then says.

“Anyway... you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

“Well, I will try to go as soon as possible, but first, I will try to get used to the uneven floor. I know how to fall, but I still prefer not to.” Dandelion answers, while Robin leaves the house and goes back to them.

“Of course, boy, take all the time you need. We will be waiting for you.” He starts walking away, then stops next to the mailbox. “I think someone must know a bit of Braille, so you can still receive letters, be sure to check your mailbox. I put a few Parsnips seeds as well as your grandpa’s old tools in a box inside your house. They are easy to plant and just take four days to mature, so it’s a good start.” Then he takes a fell more steps and says, patting the box next to the mailbox. “If you have anything you want to sell, you can place it in this box. I’ll come by during the night to collect it. Or if you prefer, you can sell it directly to Pierre or Gus in the Town. I think this is everything I had to explain for now. When you go to the town, I can show you the rest.”

“I’ll remember this. Thanks again, Mayor, Robin.” Dandelion says, smiling while they both leave, then step inside the house.

Inside the house, he gropes around, memorizing the house layout. The house is small, a coat rack right next to the door, a single room with a bed in the corner and a small wardrobe nearby, a table with a few chairs and a TV next to it, a rocking chair right in front of the TV. Then he feels what he recognizes as a fireplace and flinches at the realization, “Thanks Yoba, it’s unlit!!” He says to himself a bit louder than intended and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before moving for the next part. An improvised kitchen with a counter, a small sink, and a cupboard with some glasses and cups and some plates right above it, next to the counter, was a mini-fridge. The other room was a simple bathroom with a sink, a cabinet, and a shower. 

Then Dandelion opens his suitcase and begins to put away the few things he has brought with him. Some T-shirts, pants and socks, all black, several pairs of gloves, all black, and his jackets - guess what? Black too. The only clothes he owns that are not black are his blindfolds. He organizes the clothes methodically in the wardrobe and puts his boots close to the door next to the coat rack. He puts his medicine jars in the bathroom cabinet, the first aid box on top of the cupboard. Then the only things left in the suitcase are his violin, a foldable white cane, which he keeps as a spare, and a small electric stove he puts on the kitchen counter. He puts the spare cane in his inside jacket pocket and stores the violin carefully in the wardrobe.

Next is the briefcase. There’s not much inside, just the book from earlier, his documents, and his medical records. He realizes, letting out a groan, that he will need to take it to the doctor eventually, ‘I hope that this town doctor is committed to the patient-doctor confidentiality.’

Dandelion steps out to the porch. He doesn’t feel the sun anymore, so it must be almost around dawn. He takes out his cellphone and touches the screen until he finds the clock who informs the time aloud “05:56 PM.” ‘Blessed be the assistive technology.’ He thinks while pocketing the cellphone. He enters the house again, hangs his jacket on the coat rack, takes out his gloves and blindfold, and takes a warm shower.

Then he picks the rocking chair, puts it on the porch, and sits down. ‘Tomorrow the heavy work starts, I think I will be busy for a while.’ He starts thinking, and then his mind drifts to the town, and he nervously rocks the chair while thinking about having to introduce himself, fearing the stares he might end up receiving. ‘I hate being stared like I am some kind of alien. I hope Mayor Lewis is right about the people of the valley.’ 

As his thoughts were racing, he feels the wind one more time, a soothing sensation takes over him, and Dandelion can’t help thinking aloud as a grin makes his way to his face. “A place with such gentle winds can’t possibly be a bad place.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting on the pier on a rainy day. And property invasion. What better way to start a friendship, isn't that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read the first chapter.  
> Our first POV shift.  
> I will do POV shifts only between chapters, to make things less confusing for both you and me.  
> Also, any passage of time will be indicated by a line like this  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> I don't intend to do this much but I think it is good to know  
> Sorry if anyone looks out of character there, but in my headcanon they make sense.

* * *

Spring - 3

* * *

For Sebastian, every day was just the same: Wake up late (sometimes really late), take a shower, brew coffee, avoid his step-father like the plague, enter his room and start the next module while praying that no one disturbs him, since nobody believes he’s working. But today, it is raining, and he’s ahead of his schedule, so he can give himself a break. 

Almost everyone in Pelican Town avoids rain, which means it is the perfect day to be alone. So like most rainy days, Sebastian grabs his lighter and cigarettes and heads down to the beach. He greets his mother by the counter and promises to be careful. Even if she gets on his nerves sometimes, Sebastian knows how much his mother cares, and even if he’s not good at showing, he does care, so the best he can do is make sure that she doesn't have to worry about him.

As usual, he meets no one on the way to the beach, something he thanks in silence since he’s not in the mood to make small talk with anyone. He just wants to go to the pier, watch the rain for a few hours, take his head away from his problems and his anxiety, and if the rain permits, take a smoke too. But it seems that today the world does not want his plans to work.

When Sebastian approaches the pier, he sees someone he doesn’t recognize sitting cross-legged with a fishing rod in his hands. He stops a few steps behind the man and stares at him. A young man, probably around his age, using black clothes, which could give Sebastian’s goth style a run for his money, his face isn't visible, but his hair is a light shade of green, almost blue, and Sebastian could swear it was glowing while the man was humming something. He didn’t have an umbrella or rain cape, and the rain didn’t appear to bother him, but the rain doesn't bother Sebastian either, so he doesn’t have the right to say anything about it. Sebastian doesn't realize that he was staring until the man says something.

“It’s a pleasant weather, but looks like few here like the rain.” The man reels his fishing rod, then gropes the fish. He unhooks the fish and throws it back to the sea. “I guess I'm in your place, aren't I?” He says while getting up and turning to Sebastian. Seeing his face, Sebastian’s first impression is that the man is as pale as if not more than himself. The second thing he notes is the gray blindfold. The man puts his left hand inside his jacket and takes a foldable cane, and then he remembers his mother talking about him two days ago, and everything clicks in his head.

“You are the new farmer.” It was a statement more than a question. The man smiles and walks in his direction, taping the cane in his left hand and carrying the fishing rod and a bucket on his right. He stops a few steps away from Sebastian, close enough that they could shake hands if one of them tried. 

“My name is Dandelion. Nice to meet you.” The smile on his face is friendly

Sebastian is grateful for the personal space. Few people respect that. “Sebastian.” He says flatly, then adds. “Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?” At the question, the man shrugs and says without dropping his smile.

“The winds are much better here than in the city.” He turns to the ocean again and says. “But I guess you came here to be alone, don’t you? I won’t bother you anymore. Have a nice day, Sebastian.” He bows, then take his leave while Sebastian walks to the end of the pier, while walking he barely hears Dandelion saying. “I’m sure it must be a beautiful sight.” But when Sebastian turns around, Dandelion is already in the sand and making his way to the town.

Sebastian is not sure what to think of the new farmer yet, but the boy has caught his interest. ‘At least he appears to respect personal space, that’s rare nowadays.’ Then he turns to the ocean, watching the dark clouds on the horizon. He stays there for a few hours, then goes back to his house. Even if he’s ahead of schedule, he still needs to finish his module.

* * *

Spring - 4

* * *

After another night with barely any sleep, Sebastian is almost done with his work, just a few more adjusts, and he can send the program to his client, then he won’t have any more work to do until Saturday. So he gets up and checks the clock. “09:53 AM.” Usually, he would stay in bed for at least 30 more minutes, but today he’s feeling unusually good. So he gets up, takes a quick shower, and goes upstairs for breakfast and coffee. 

“Good morning. You’re up earlier than usual, Sebby, something happened?” His mom greets him with a smile.

“Morning mom, I’m almost done with my work, so I’ll try to finish early today.” He says as neutral as possible, but with a slight curve in his lips, something Robin notes, and her smile becomes a full grin.

“That’s wonderful, Sebby! I’m proud of you.” She says, and he knows she means it. Like everyone else, Robin doesn’t understand Sebastian’s job, but she tries her best to be supportive. He knows this and appreciates it.

“Thank you, mom.” He puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I should get paid by the weekend, then I will pay you.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Sebby, I already told you. You don’t have to pay me anything, this is your home, you are my son, not my tenant.” She responds, still smiling. They have this talk at least once every month, and it always goes the same way. He knows she means it, and he should accept if he wants to save enough to move to the city, but Sebastian can’t accept being a freeloader.

“I know mom. But I want to.” He says already going to the kitchen. This discussion could go on for hours. Both mother and son are extremely stubborn, so the best thing to do is cut the talk before it scales. 

In the kitchen, he sees Demetrius by the sink and flinches for a moment, then with a deep breath he moves to the coffeemaker and grabs a mug. They just stare at each other for a few seconds, a heavy tension in the air, until Demetrius glances at the clock and breaks the silence with sarcasm in his tone.

“You’re up early today.” Sebastian growls but ignores the comment. “Maru is already at work, you know?” As always, every time he has a chance, he NEEDS to come up with an excuse to insinuate how amazing and superior Maru is when compared to his failure of a stepson. Sebastian refills his mugs and begins to retreat when he says. “Won't you have breakfast?”

“Not hungry” A lie, but he doesn't want to extend this interaction for another second. “I’m going to be in my room. **Working**.” Sebastian says in a passive-aggressive way, with an emphasis on the “working” part. And go to his room before his stepfather could say anything else. He acts as naturally as possible while passing his mother, she’s always perceptive with him, but instead of asking anything she just smiles at him reassuringly while he passes, something he is grateful for.

In his room, he closes the door and then puts a pillow over his face to muffle his voice and lets out a scream, only stopping when he’s almost breathless. When he finally calms down, he goes to his desk and sits down, staring daggers at his computer screen. “This is a proper job.” His voice was tired from the screaming and, ignoring his growling stomach, he buries himself in his work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian finishes the module and, now much calmer, lets a small smile make its way onto his face, while he sends the work to his client. With this, he finished his job for the week and finally has some free time. ‘I can finally be able to work on that game project that’s been on my plans for so long.’ He thinks with himself already opening the project, but then his door flies open, and Sebastian DEFINITELY doesn't jump in surprise at Sam and Abigail barging in. 

He confers the calendar to make sure it’s not Friday, and he’s late to the saloon night, but no, it’s Thursday. He raises an eyebrow at his “Guests” and asks. “What happened?”

“The new farmer... was in the town today!” Abigail says almost out of breath they must have run all the way up the mountain.

“Yeah. He lives there now.” Sebastian deadpans.

“He came today with a basket of parsnips and introduced himself to my Dad, but I couldn’t talk to him, I was late for my appointment at the clinic.” She says with disappointment.

“He came to my house too and talked to my mom while I was playing my guitar, she said he didn't want to interrupt, but he liked my music.” Sam says right after, proud that someone praised his music.

“Okay… Your point?” Sebastian asks in utter confusion.

“Well, aren’t you curious about him?” Abigail says. “He’s kind of weird. Oh, but I guess you haven’t seen him yet.” At this statement, Sebastian smirks and responds innocently.

“Oh, but Abby, I saw him.” She looks at him in disbelief, then he chuckles and says. “Short, light green hair, pale, black clothes, blindfold.”

“What, Dude when...?” Sam says right after even more confused than Abigail.

“He was at the pier yesterday. I guess no one saw him, since everyone avoids the rain as if they were made of sugar.” He answers, and both Abigail and Sam look at each other in astonishment.

“I can’t believe Seb met the new guy before any of us.” Sam says, still in disbelief.

“This must be a sign of the Apocalypse.” Abigail says right after that.

“Alright, you guys will tell me what this is about? Or are you going to just keep annoying me?” Sebastian asks trying to sound angry.

At this Abigail and Sam laugh, and Sam says. “Well, since you already saw him, it makes it easier. We are really curious about him, he’s so strange.”

“Aren’t we all?” Sebastian responds nonchalantly.

“Dude, it was like 86°, and he was walking through the city in full black with jacket and gloves.” Sam says impressed. “Not even you are this committed to the goth style. I don’t know how he didn’t have a heatstroke right there. Oh, and he had a gray cat riding on his shoulder.”

“And have you seen his hair? Mom said she asked him about it, and he said it was natural, he even showed her the roots.” Abigail adds. “I have never seen anyone with hair like that before.”

“And the blindfold. Everyone knows he’s blind.” On Tuesdays, all the women go to the exercise class, and it’s also a gossip session, Dandelion was the only subject in everyone’s mouth this week, so everybody and their dog knew he was blind. “But why a blindfold, wouldn’t sunglasses be easier?” Sam asks exaggeratedly.

“Aren’t you guys asking too many questions?” Sebastian asks, amused. To be honest, he was curious too. But Sebastian doesn’t like to pry.

“Maybe. But anyway, let’s go take a look at his farm.” Abigail says with a mischievous smirk.

“Wait, what?” Sebastian as soon as his mind processes the words.

“Let’s go take a look at his farm.” She repeats, “We can learn a bit about him this way.” 

“You're telling us to break into the new guy's farm and spy on his life.” Sam states. “You’re crazy Abby, did you know?” She chuckles and Sam continues. “Okay. I’m in. Seb?”

“You two will be the death of me.” Sebastian says, but he knows he can’t say no to his friends, so he relents. “When?” He asks, and Abigail looks at the clock “06:24.” and says.

“Now it’s a good time, he must be there already. Let’s go.” She says already making her way to the door, Sam right behind her.

Sebastian lets out a sigh and follows them, ‘I shouldn’t have skipped lunch too.’ He thinks when his stomach grumbles, but he ignores it, he tells his mother he is going out, and they make their way to the farm using the shortcut right behind Robin’s house.

As they approach, they hear music playing and quiet down as they get closer to the farmhouse. They see Dandelion sitting on a chair without his jacket playing the violin, his cat lying under the chair. He was also humming a tune. Without the jacket, Sebastian notices the patterns on his arms. Like tribal tattoos, the same color as his hair, but there was something more about it.

“Is he glowing?” Sam whispers, amazed. Dandelion’s hair and the patterns in his arms are glowing while he plays the music. It’s an incredible sight, and the song is beautiful, but Sebastian soon realizes that they are seeing something that is an important secret for Dandelion.

“It’s incredible.” They all nod at Abigail in agreement. Then a light wind current blows in the farmhouse direction and Dandelion stops playing, jumps out of the chair, and turns in their direction.

“Y-You saw i-it, d-didn't you?” His voice was trembling. The glow dimming as he speaks. He put the violin on the chair, then places a hand on his head trying to figure out what he’s supposed to do now. Something whistles in his house, and he turns around at the sound.

“I think we should go now.” Sam gestures for the way up the mountain.

“Please. Wait.” Dandelion’s hands were shaking, as he signals to them, his tone was desperate. He turns his back to them, then takes a deep breath and recomposes himself. “I should explain this. I just made a tea, why don’t you three come in?” He picks the violin, still trembling a little, and goes inside the house, then a few seconds later the whistle stops.

Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail stare at each other helplessly, feeling a little guilty, for the farmer's state of panic. This is his house, he shouldn't have to explain anything to the people who broke in. Until Dandelion goes back on the porch, now wearing his jacket, the cat climbs on the chair and then jumps on his shoulder while he picks the chair. “I don’t bite, come on.” He jokes. At least he doesn’t sound angry. They nod at each other and walk to the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion in panic, a talk, and many questions.

* * *

Spring - 4

* * *

To say Dandelion was panicking would be an understatement. Not even a week in the Valley and someone already caught him, and not one but three different persons! Bloody! Hell! How can he be so careless? Maybe they didn’t see? Of course, they saw. It is completely dark, even the glow of a firefly would be easy to see, HE is the blind one, not them. Now there he was, trying not to hyperventilate while his “Guests” make their way for his porch. Adam, the cat on his shoulder nuzzles his face, and Dandelion pets him in return.

Dandelion uses every acting skill he has to put on a polite smile for them. They are easy to recognize. “Well, I guess we should start with introductions.” He bows to them and says. “I am Dandelion, and despite the circumstances, it is nice to meet you, Abigail, Sam. And good to see you again, Sebastian.”

“What, how… I thought you were blind.” Says a carefree voice, although surprised to be recognized. That must be Sam.

“And even if you were not, I’m sure you didn’t see us.” Says a woman's voice, just as surprised. It is the same voice he heard in Pierre's store saying a quick goodbye while he was buying seeds. That is Abigail.

And just a few steps behind them was Sebastian, easily recognizable even without saying anything. “Vision is not the only sense that can be used to recognize someone. I'm going to guess a few things about the three of you tell me if I get it right.” Dandelion can feel them looking at him like children watching a magic show, and his smile becomes more sincere. “Sebastian smokes. Abigail recently dyed her hair. And Sam's hair defies the laws of gravity. Isn’t it?”

“Right for all three.” Abigail says more than impressed. “Are you going to explain this magic?” Dandelion laughs at this.

“It’s not magic, just logic.” Then he calms down and continues pointing his index finger to Abigail. “Your mother complained about your hair color when I talked to her today. And I can smell hair dye coming from you. So I put 2 and 2 together.” Then he pointed to Sam. “The same to you Sam, your hair is always talked about, I can only guess how much hair gel you use, it’s impossible to miss the smell.” And finally, to Sebastian. “You are the easiest since I saw you yesterday, you’re the only smoker in the town so the tobacco smell can only be you.”

“Wow, that’s incredible Dude.” Sam says even more impressed. “I saw nobody doing this.”

“Well, I guess you don’t know many blind people then.” Dandelion jokes, then adds. “I can’t see, but my other senses are better than average, especially my sense of smell and hearing. Shall we go in?” Dandelion asks gesturing inside and the trio follows him. “It's a little cramped, but feel at home.” He points in the direction of the table with four chairs. While they sit, Dandelion goes to the cupboard, Adam jumps from his shoulder on the way and lies down on Dandelion’s bed. Dandelion picks four cups, four spoons, and a tray, then puts the cups, spoons, kettle, and a pot of sugar in the tray and goes for the table.

Abigail and Sam sit on the left and right of the table, while Sebastian sits on the back, leaving the chair on the front for Dandelion who puts the tray in the center of the table and puts a cup and a spoon in front of each chair. Then he serves them, starting from the left and going clockwise, serving himself last. Then he opens the sugar pot and says. “Use as much as you like.” And as if to illustrate, he proceeds to put 8 spoons of sugar in his tea before stirring. “Perfection.” He says after tasting.

The friends look at each other weirded out while Dandelion puts his sugar but no one comments, then each one puts sugar in their tea.

“Alright.” Dandelion starts after taking another sip of his tea. “It is useless to try to delay this any longer, so... Questions. Hit me.” He wasn’t trembling anymore, but he was still nervous. He can’t exactly hide anymore, but at least he hopes to convince them to keep his secret.

“Well…” Abigail starts a little nervous. “Your hair color, it’s really natural?” Starting slowly, huh? Okay, then. Dandelion gets up and knees down in front of her, pointing at his head.

“See for yourself.” She puts a hand in his hair to examine the roots more closely and then gasps.

“Wow, it really is natural. I never saw anything like this.” When she retreats her hand, Dandelion smiles at her, and go back to his chair.

“Next one?” He asks, a little less, but still a bit nervous.

“Well, what about the cat?” Sam asks, gesturing for the bed. “It’s kinda uncommon to see someone walking with a cat riding his shoulder.” Dandelion laughs at the question.

“His name is Adam, Marnie brought him here today, she said she found him at the entrance to my farm and asked if I wanted to take care of him. When I reached out to pet him, he climbed up my arm and got on my shoulder. He really likes the ride, so it’s fine to me. Wanna try?” He asks and Sam’s eyes widen as he looks at Dandelion hopefully.

“Can I?” Dandelion grins and nods to the boy gesturing to the bed.

“Just approach slowly and extend your hand with an open palm to him.” Sam does as he says, approaches the bed, kneels, and extends his hand with an open palm. The cat gets up and approaches the hand slowly, he rubs his face on the hand for a few seconds then climbs Sam’s arm until he gets to his shoulder, he puts the back paws on Sam’s back his stomach touching the shoulder and the front paws on the chest then nuzzle Sam’s face.

“Hey, it tickles.” Sam says as he gets up and reaches the other hand to pet the cat who purrs approvingly. “He’s so cute.”

“See? He loves the ride. So expect to see this scene a lot.” They stay like this for a while, then Sam puts the cat back in the bed and goes back for the table. “Well. Next question.” Dandelion was more at ease now. These three 

“Your clothes are the obvious one.” Abigail says, smiling too, less nervous than before.

“Yeah, I mean. I like your style.” Sam adds, “But I was getting a heatstroke just seeing you walk in the town like this.”

“There is no great explanation for my clothes. I’m blind, so it’s not like I can see what I wear. So the best way I found to avoid looking like a walking Christmas tree was to wear only black. As for the layers, yes, it’s really hot, but I think you all saw why I wear them.” Dandelion responds, already bracing himself for the next question. They all stay silent for a bit in awkward silence. Then, to everyone's surprise, Sebastian, who has not said a word since the beginning of the chat, is the one who breaks the silence by saying.

“You were glowing, weren’t you?” There it is. The big question. Alright, don’t panic. Dandelion sighs, Then he gets up again and takes his jacket off, showing the patterns in his arms.

“I wish I could tell that you all imagined, but I guess I can’t hide it. Yes, I was glowing.” He starts to hum a song and the patterns in his arms, and his hair starts to glow. When he stops, the glow slowly diminishes. “Or more specifically, my hair and these symbols in my body were glowing.”

“But…” Sebastian hesitates, trying to find the right words. “Why it glows.” At this Dandelion lowers his head, trying to find the words. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it right after. Seeing his reaction, Sebastian says in a soft voice. “Hey, you don’t owe us any explication. If it’s something you don’t want to discuss we won’t force you, right guys?” He looks at his friends, who nods to him.

“Yeah, he is right, Bro. And we promise we won’t say anything.” Sam says right after with a cheerful tone.

“And sorry to invade your property.” Abigail adds in an apologetic voice. “It was my idea.”

Dandelion raises his head and gives them a small smile. “It's okay. I think I can tell you the truth if the three of you promise not to tell anyone.” He points to the marks on his arms and says. “I have these marks all over my body. Do any of you know what an elemental spirit is?"

“Oh, I know.” Abigail says excitedly, “There are a few books about them, they are a type of nature spirits, but instead of guarding a place like the Junimos, elemental spirits are like a personification of their element.”

“That’s right. A fire spirit, for example, tends to have a short fuse and likes to fight. A water spirit, on the other hand, likes tranquility and hates useless fights.” Dandelion explains, smiling. “They can have many forms. A for example shadow brute is a form of a dark spirit, and a fairy is a form of a wind spirit ”

“I get it. Fairies are carefree and come and go as they like, just like the wind…” She says thoughtfully. “But what does this have to do with you?”

“I think I’m lost here.” Sam interrupts, utterly confused, Sebastian looks better, but he’s also confused.

“Think of them as an element with personality. And about their connection to me. Well, my father is the son of the old owner of this farm, a human. But my mother was a wind spirit.” He explains with an expression that says he’s not joking.

“So… You’re half-human?” Sebastian asks, surprised. The others were awestruck and unable to speak.

“Yep. The body of an Elemental Spirit differs from humans, although my mother looked like a normal human. Except for my hair color, the patterns on my body, and my eyes that I take after my mother, my appearance is identical to my father's. The glow is because of my spirit part. But I don’t know how to control it. I just know it glows when I sing or when my emotions are out of control.” Dandelion gestures over himself while explaining each part.

“That’s, surprising. But also incredible.” Abigail says amazed. “Do you have some kind of inhuman ability?” Dandelion chuckles at her excitement and says.

“Just one. I can feel emotions to a certain extent, especially when they are directed at me. Some are easier, like anger or shame, but I can have a hard time recognizing some more complex emotions.” He smiles at them. “My mom could also hear and talk with the wind, but she never had the chance to teach me how.” His smile drops a bit at this. Then he shakes his head and returns his attention to his guests. “Any other question?”

“Just one more.” Sam says “Why the blindfold?”

Dandelion fidgets uncomfortably at the question and turns his face, sighing. “As you can imagine, it’s hiding my eyes, as for the reason. I don’t like to talk about it.”

“Then we won’t pry anymore, you already said more than enough.” Sebastian quickly intervenes, putting his hand on Sam’s mouth before he could say anything else.

Dandelion was about to say something when he hears a rumbling sound. He recognizes the sound. But the others didn’t appear to notice it. He smiles and says.

“Hey, you haven't had dinner yet, have you?” He asks getting up and making his way to the mini-fridge. He opens the door, takes a bowl, and puts it on the counter, then he picks four plates at the cupboard and places them on the table. “Does anyone have a problem with Sashimi?”

“I don’t think so.” Sam responds, then gives a mischievous smirk. “I know Seb loves it. Ouch, Seb!” Sebastian hits him in the head.

“Sam, you like Joja Cola. You have no right to mock anyone.” Sebastian says flatly.

“WHAT??? You’re joking, right? How can anyone drink that crap?” Dandelion asks with his mouth open. “And how can you even be alive after drinking that crap?” He puts the bowl at the table and serves everyone.

“This is one of the biggest mysteries of the valley.” Abigail mocks.

“Hey, three on one, it’s unfair.” Sam retorts raising his hands. “You’re all so mean.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s leave Sam alone…” Sebastian responds then after a second adds in a lower voice. “For now.”

“Thanks, Seb…” Sam says smiling then whips his head in Sebastian’s direction. “Wait, for now?” Then everyone starts laughing. After that, they eat.

“That’s amazing!” Sebastian says after tasting the fish.

“It is now?” Dandelion responds, tilting his head. “I think you’re just hungry. Like they say: “hunger is the best sauce”.”

“Maybe, but this is still amazing.” Sam with a full mouth.

“All right, but swallow before you speak Sam.” Abigail scolds

“Yes, Mama.” He answers in a mocking tone.

They laugh again and continue eating and joking. After finishing, Dandelion takes the plates and politely (and really stubbornly) refuses any help to clean out. They trade numbers, and Dandelion remembers then he can’t see messages, so to send voice messages. After that, he checks his clock “10:23 PM.” and they step out at the porch again.

“It’s late, I need to go home before my father resolves to throw a searching party for me.” Abigail says.

“Me too, or mom will freak out. Hey Dandelion, why don’t you go to the Stardrop Saloon tomorrow? Every Friday we go to the Arcade.” Sam says animated at the prospect.

“Alright, why not?” That’s all they need to hear as both Sam and Abigail run in the bus stop direction. Sam shouting while running.

“Perfect. See you tomorrow.” Then it’s just Dandelion and Sebastian at the farm.

“They are a handful, aren’t they?” He comments and Sebastian chuckles.

“That they are. Sometimes I wonder how I ended up friends with them. But I wouldn’t change them for anything.” Sebastian says then puts his hand on his hoodie pocket. “Do you mind if I take a smoke before going?”

“Be my guest.” Dandelion says and Sebastian picks his lighter. As he lights his cigarette, Dandelion trembles at the sound of the lighter, and Sebastian can see him nervously shivering.

“Are you okay, I can smoke over there if it bothers you.” Sebastian says concerned.

“No. Not the cigarette… The lighter.” Dandelion responds and Sebastian thinks for a few seconds, then says.

“Oh. Pyrophobia?” Dandelion nods slowly. “Okay, I’ll be careful then.” They stand there in a comfortable silence until Sebastian finishes his smoke. “I should go too. Don’t wanna worry, mom. Thanks for the food, Dandelion.”

“You’re welcome Sebastian, thank you too. For the company, I mean.” they wave at each other and Sebastian makes his way to the mountain, while Dandelion goes back inside.

In his house and with an ear-to-ear grin, Dandelion thinks about the next day, then he realizes that nobody said what time they would meet. “Gotta ask one of them tomorrow.” He says aloud while changing for bed. Then he lies down and Adam lies on his chest. Replaying in his mind the events of this day, Dandelion can’t help but think. ‘Look’s like coming here was, the right choice after all.’ Then he quickly drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier than I thought, But I'm a bit ahead, so I can do this.  
> As always Thanks to all the readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, the Community Center, and a small accident involving a skateboard.

It’s hot. No. Burning is a better word. Dandelion’s lungs are burning, he can hear crackling sounds, smell the smoke, and see the fire dancing around his room. Outside the room, there are screams, people desperately trying to escape the fire. Suddenly his door flies open and a tall woman with light blue hair enters the room, and turns to him. She picks him up and starts to run away. The building was starting to fall apart.

\-----------------------------------

=====================================

Spring - 5

=====================================

Dandelion wakes up to the sound of a meow. He nearly jumps out of bed, sweating and out of breath. As he begins to regain his senses, he notices Adam on his legs meowing at him. He extends one hand and scratches the cat behind the ears.

“I’m Okay. It’s just a nightmare.” He says, but whether it was for the cat or himself, he cannot say. “Why, now? Usually, they don’t come before...” He shakes his head and checks his cellphone for the hours “04:53 AM.”, it's early, but he's certainly not going back to sleep now, so he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After his shower he puts on his work clothes and goes to the kitchen, it is earlier than usual, but he has his breakfast and fills his cat's food and water bowls. Then he goes to the door, puts on his boots and coat, and walks out onto the porch as he grabs his cane from his coat pocket.

He takes a deep breath and considers for a moment taking off his jacket so he can feel the wind better, but after last night’s events he decides against it, he doesn’t want to risk having to explain this to someone else. Especially not at this moment. 

So he grabs his watering can and walks to his crops to water them. After selling his parsnips the day before he got a few more seeds, that he planted as soon as he got home, now he has some cauliflowers, beans, potatoes, kales, and also a few tulips though the last one was more of a whim since they don’t fetch a good price, but at least they smell good and could make a good gift. His crops were carefully separated so Dandelion could easily identify everyone and also to facilitate the navigation between them.

After watering the crops, he picks up his ax and goes for the trees, after finding one he carefully checks the surrounding before unsheathing the ax and starting to chop, checking the tree after every three slashes to make sure he knows when and in which direction the tree will fall, then after the tree falls, he cuts the trunk into smaller pieces, and stores them in a chest near his mailbox. It’s slow work, but it’s the only way he can do it without hurting himself.

The work is robotically, but at least it serves to distract him from his earlier nightmare, So he continues to chop trees and clean the overgrown fields.

\-----------------------------------

Later when his muscles are already aching from all the work, he goes back to the porch and sits down cross-legged on the floor head facing the farm, even if he can’t see the farm he can’t help but feel proud about it. He stays there for a few minutes with a smile on his face, then checks the hours again “09:12 AM” It’s earlier than usual but he also started earlier today.

“Think I’ll take a walk in the city, later, when I can lift my arms again, I can continue working.” As he enters the house, he hears a meow sound. Then, facing the sound direction, he extends an arm. “I’ll go to the town. You’re coming?” Adam nimbly climbs his arm and goes to his right shoulder taking his usual position, Dandelion, scratches the cat’s head with his left hand which earns him a purr right in his ear, then smiling he makes his way to the town.

The walk to the town is calm and eventless, he forages for items along the way, and after about one hour, Dandelion is in the town center in front of Pierre’s store, then he notices someone going up the path at the right of the store. He smells tea leaves, which remembers him of Mayor Lewis, but he also smells... Like he was in contact with ranch animals? Marnie? Marnie smells like this too. Anyway, that was Mayor Lewis, but what's in that way? Dandelion hasn't gone there yet, so he decides to go take a look.

He goes the same way, carefully tap the floor with his cane to avoid any surprises, after a flight of stairs and a dirt road he finds the mayor standing there looking at something, as he approaches, Lewis notices him and turns to greet him. “Oh, hi there Dandelion.” His tone is sad, even though he tries to disguise it with a smile.

“Hello, Mayor. Something wrong?” Dandelion asks with a smile on his face, the cat on his shoulder… doesn’t smile (can a cat smile?), but certainly looks friendly.

“I was just looking at the old Community Center.” He turns back to the structure in front of him and Dandelion turns right after. “Or what’s left of it, anyway. What an eyesore...” The Mayor reminisces. “It used to be the pride and joy of the town… always bustling with activity. But now...” He points at the building. “It’s shameful.” Then remembering who he’s talking with, he turns to Dandelion saying. “It’s almost crumbling, the vegetation took over the walls, the windows are broken and the roofs are falling.” Dandelion nods at him and he continues. “These days, the young folks would rather sit in front of the TV, or whatever they do, than engage with the community.” He sighs. “But listen to me. I sound like an old fool.” He takes a few steps closer. “Joja Corporation has been hounding me to sell them the land so they can turn it into a warehouse...”.

“Wait. Joja? Here?” Dandelion asks, surprised.

“You didn’t know? They opened a JojaMart past the bridge east of the town a few months ago. I was against the idea, but the money helps the town...” He thinks for few seconds then says. “I surprised Morris, the Manager of the JojaMart, hasn’t approached you yet.”

At this Dandelion scratches his head, a little preoccupied. “Why would he?”

The Mayor then stiffens and explains. “Well, as I said, he wants to buy the Community Center and Pelican Town could use the money, but there’s something stopping me from selling it… I guess old-timers like me get attached to relics of the past… Ah well.” He sighs again. “But the point is, he is extremely insistent, even though I already told him I’m not selling it. Almost every day, he would ambush me somewhere, at the most inconvenient times, with a huge speech about why this sale would benefit the entire town. Then I got enough and...” He turns to Dandelion, who can feel the guilt overflowing from the mayor. “I could have told him I would sell it if the new farmer buys a Joja Co. Membership."

At this, Dandelion’s smiles drops. “So… Now I gonna be ambushed by him at the most inconvenient times. Well, I not buying a Joja Membership, so I guess I’ll have to be prepared.” He deadpans. “Thanks for the warning.”

“I’m so sorry boy.” Lewis lowers his head and Dandelion puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Mayor. I won’t hold this over your head, I just hope that eventually he gives up.” He manages to smile at the Mayor.

“Thank you, boy.” The mayor smiles back, and Dandelion can feel he’s feeling a little better. He turns back to the building and says. “Here, let’s go inside.” He says, then opens the door and guides Dandelion inside.

Inside the building, they take a few steps, then the mayor sees something. “Hmm. What’s this?.” He looks at Dandelion, then back. “I guess Vincent and Jas must’ve been playing in here. There’s some kind of hut there.” Then he looks around. “This place is even more dilapidated than I remember.” He says, but Dandelion is not paying attention, because he hears something.

“He’s here. He’s here.” A low, animated voice. He whips his head in the voice’s direction.

“What? What’s the matter?” The mayor asks worriedly.

“I thought I heard something.” Dandelion answers, still facing the sound direction.

“You heard? Hmm… I wouldn’t be surprised if this place was full of rats.” The Mayor says laughing nervously.

Then he hears another voice, this time raspy and slow. “Can he understand us?” That’s NOT a rat. He whips his head in the voice directions again. The Mayor follows his gaze but sees nothing.

“You’re worrying me, Dandelion…” He says in a low voice. “Look, I think I’m going to head home. I didn’t eat breakfast today.” He starts to leave, then stops, goes back to Dandelion, and puts a key in his hands. “I think you can keep the keys… Maybe you can help catch that rat if you have some extra time.” Then he turns back again and leaves.

Now it was just Dandelion and Adam in the Community Center. Dandelion makes sure the Mayor is really gone, then goes for the center of the building. He picks Adam from his shoulder and holds him in his arms while sitting down. “Alright, little guys. Someone wants to explain what is happening here.”

Dandelion hears small steps coming in his direction, when the steps stop he hears an animated voice saying. “You can understand us?” He nods to the… Whatever that is. “Yay. He can understand us.” The creature starts to jump around and dance, soon another one joins him, and then another one, and soon the room is filled with these creatures.

While the creatures dance, one of them gets closer to Dandelion and starts talking in a raspy and low voice. “We are the Junimos... Keepers of the forest.”

“The Junimos. Mom always talked about you, she said it’s thanks to you that the nature in the valley is so strong.” Dandelion says smiling at them, while Adam, in his arms, was nuzzling his face.

“You’re Sarah’s son, aren’t you?” The Junimo asks, to Dandelion’s surprise.

“Yes! You knew my mother?” He asks now really interested in the small creatures.

“Your mom was a great friend. But most of the young ones here didn’t get to know her before she moved out.” The Junimo Answers. “We were pretty close with the old owner of the farm too. Your grandfather.” Then he gets in a somber mood. “But after he passed out, everything went wrong.”

“Whats happened?” Dandelion asks, his smiling dropping a bit, but still there.

“We are spirits of nature. We need the power of nature to exist. But after your grandfather passed out, the Valley lost most of it. Our power weakened with the time and now we don’t even have the power to go back to our own home.” His tone was sad, like he was about to cry. “We took refuge here, since this is the place with most nature power left, and were waiting all this time for someone who could help us restore the power of the Valley. Of course, in return, we will help you too.”

“So basically you’re all trapped here and want my help to restore your power so you can go home?” Dandelion asks and the junimos around him jump in confirmation. “Okay, but how can I help you?”

“We, need offerings. Gifts of the Valley, with them we can restore our power.” He approaches Dandelion with something in his tiny hands, when Dandelion picks then he recognizes it as a sheet.

“Er, thanks, but I’m blind. I can’t see what’s in there.” Dandelion says, sheepishly. The Junimo jumps on his leg, then says.

“I can help with this. C an you extend your hand?” Dandelion does as he says, holding Adam with just one arm now, and the Junimo jumps in his hand. “Now pull me closer to your head.” When Dandelion obeys the Junimo touches his head and Dandelion sees in his mind some items: 

“ Wild Horseradish ,  Daffodil , Leek and Dandelion. This looks like a grocery list. But I think I have everything in my backpack.” He says putting Adam and the Junimo down, then rummaging through his backpack looking for the items, he takes them out one by one and puts them in front of him. “Now what?”

“Now we do our magic!” The Junimos say in unison and the items disappear, in their place appearing a few bags of seeds. “These are spring seeds, you can plant them on your farm and they will grow the same items you brought to us, but you can only plant them in the spring.”

“Huh, neat.” Dandelion says as he picks the bags and puts them in his bag. “So. What’s now?”

“You completed the first bundle. We have six lists of bundles that need to be done,” The Junimo, now with 6 sheets in hand, repeats the process, showing each list to Dandelion, who lets out a whistle.

“That’s an awful lot of things, most of them I can’t get now.” He says thoughtfully.

“You don’t need to hurry.” Says the Junimo cheerfully. “We already waited for so many years, we can wait for a few more.”

“Okay, but even so I want to help you, so I’ll try to finish then as soon as possible.” Dandelion says storing the lists in his backpack. “So. What happens when I finish a list?”

“With each list you finish, we regain a part of our power, so after finishing one, we can help to repair the town, like the bridge in the mountains, the broken bus, and your greenhouse.” He thinks for a bit, then adds. “We can also help you connect with your spirit part and learn how to use your abilities.”

“Is it possible?” Dandelion asks curiously.

“It is. You cannot use the abilities that your mother could simply because you are not sufficiently connected to nature, but you are still an elemental spirit, even if only half. We can only help you connect with nature though, the rest is outside of our area.” The Junimo explains and earns a soft laugh from Dandelion.

“I always thought it was impossible, that I could never be like mom, now I guess I have the chance to try.” The Junimos start dancing around him. “Are trying to cheer me up? Thank you.”

They all smile at each other. Then after talking some more, Dandelion gets up to leave, and Adam hops upon his shoulder again. On his way out, he waves at the Junimos and hears one of them saying. “Come talk to us once in a while, even if you have nothing to deliver.” And this puts a smile, more like a grin, on his face.

Then after leaving he makes his way back to the town. It was a little past 11 AM; he decides he would go see the blacksmith so he can see about upgrading his tools, his grandpa’s old tools are almost all rusted and about to fall apart, so a little upgrade would be a good investment. As he remembers the blacksmith is past the bridge east of the town so he goes down the path left to Pierre’s store and down the town main square.

Just as he turns around and starts to walk in the graveyard’s direction, he hears a familiar voice shouting. “Dandelion! Watch out!” And something rolling in his direction, but before he could register what it was, or stop walking, he steps on the thing which was a skateboard, and in the most cartoonish way his feet go up while the rest of his body goes to the floor. He drops his cane, and Adam jumps off his shoulder before the fall.

Then with his back on the floor, he hears footsteps running in his direction and feels a smell of hair gel as he gets closer and knees down. “Are you okay, Dandelion? Did you hit your head? Want me to get Harvey?” He was kind of desperate, talking fast. Dandelion just shot a thumbs-up before sitting on the floor and crossing his legs.

“Calm down Sam, I’m okay, though a head trauma wasn’t in my plans for today.” He says and Sam starts to panic, but before he says anything Dandelion puts a hand on his shoulder and says. “I’m just kidding Sam, I’m fine, I learned how to fall many years ago.”

“Sorry about this.” Sam mumbles, still feeling guilty. “I was trying to do a kickflip when I lost my balance and next thing I know the skateboard was flying in your direction.” He stands up and helps Dandelion to get up too.

“It’s okay no harm done.” He says, then hears an annoyed meow on his left. “But I think this guy wants an apology too.” He says kneeling to pick up Adam and holds him in front of Sam, who chuckles and reaches to pet the cat.

“Sorry, Adam.” Sam says, scratching him on the head and earning a purring from the cat.

“Alright, now where did I drop my cane?” Dandelion says putting the cat down. “Can you help me find it?”

“Right on!” Sam says and looks around for the cane. After a few minutes, Sam finds it close to the tree in front of Emily’s house. He picks up and gives it back to Dandelion.

“Thank you, Sam.” Dandelion says smiling at the boy

“No problem, it was my fault in the first place.” He picks his skateboard back then he says with a sigh. “I wish there was somewhere I could ride. I have to improvise and as you just saw, this tends to end a bit badly.” Then he quickly goes back to his cheerful self. “But anyway, were you heading somewhere?”

“Yeah, I was going to the blacksmith. I want to see if he can upgrade my tools. Chopping trees with a blind ax is kinda hard,” Dandelion answers gesturing towards the bridge.

“Alright then. Don’t forget about the saloon today.”

“Oh, right, you never said at what time you go there.” Dandelion says, snapping his fingers.

“No? I think I forgot, I’m always forgetting the little things.” Sam says laughing. “We usually are there by 4 PM.”

“4 PM. Alright. I’ll be there. See you later, Sam.”

“Alright, you too Dandelion.” Sam waves and then Dandelion resumes his way to the blacksmith. While Sam goes back to his skateboard tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dandelion is half nature spirit he doesn't need the Wizard's potion to understand the Junimos. But that doesn't mean that we will not see the Wizard in the future. I have plans for him in the future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saloon night, Sebastian overthinks, Shane gets disarmed, Dandelion is a great pool player and a lightweight drinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Swearing in this chapter (Shane).

* * *

Spring - 5

* * *

A great day for Sebastian so far. Having finished his work the previous day, he had time to work on his game. A simple 2D platformer, but everyone needs to start from somewhere, and he has made some excellent progress so far. When glances at his clock it was already 3 PM. So he prepares to head down to the saloon. He grabs his lighter and cigarettes, putting them in his hoodie pocket before making his way upstairs, and then to the door.

Thinking about the night ahead of him, Sebastian feels animated, but also slightly worried. Despite his usual hostility towards new people, Dandelion easily breached into his comfort zone, and before Sebastian knew it, he honestly wished he could be his friend. Today was a good day for this, but it could also go very wrong. On the saloon nights, the friends would play pool and the arcades, both requiring the vision, while chatting and joking. Sebastian only hopes that everything goes well.

Lost in his mind, he barely notices that he is already in front of the saloon. He enters and goes directly to the arcade, sparing no glance around. Sam and Abigail were already here. But Dandelion is yet to arrive.

Sebastian greets his friends and they chat while Sam and Sebastian start a game of pool.

“Is he really coming?” Abigail asks rhetorically.

“Dandelion?” Sam asks, raising his head after missing a shot. “He said he would come.” 

Something clicks in Sebastian’s head, and he asks. “Has anyone told him what time we meet?”

“No, but he asked when I ran into him earlier.” Sam answers.

“Ran into him as in you found him walking in the town. Or ran into him as in you broke his bones?” Abigail asks teasingly.

“Hey, he didn’t break anything. He just stepped on my skateboard and fell like a cartoon scene.” Sam defends. “But I was panicking at the time, for a moment I thought I had killed him.” Abigail and Sebastian laugh at him.

“This is so Sam of you.” Abigail mocks.

“The most Sam thing of the week.” Sebastian adds.

“Stop using my name as an adjective. You two are so mean.” Sam pouts which earns another laugh from his friends. “But anyway, he asked the time and said he would be there.”

“Them he must arrive soon.” Sebastian comments.

“Hey, Seb.” Sam says as Sebastian lines up to make his shot, Sebastian hums to show he is hearing. “You think we can call him to play on our band, he plays so well.”

“Maybe. We can call him to jam with us." Sebastian makes his shot, pockets a ball, and stands up. "But I don't think he would be comfortable being in the band, since…” He gestures with his hands pointing to his hair. “You know.”

“Yeah, you’re right but we could ask anyway. What do you think Abby?”

“If he wants, I think it would be really cool.” Abigail answers smiling. “But only if he wants to. I don't want him to have another panic attack. I thought he was going to faint. Or worse.”

“Oh, it’s him.” Sam says pointing for the entrance of the saloon, Dandelion was by the counter talking something with Gus, then he turns to the side and starts walking. “Oh, My Yoba! He’s going to talk with Shane!”

The three friends look at each other and then go after the farmer, to try to avoid the impending tragedy. But unfortunately, they get there a moment too late as they hear Shane saying.

“I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?”

To his merit, Dandelion doesn’t even flinch at his words, he just says. “I know, that’s why I’m introducing myself, my name is Dandelion, you are Shane, right?”

“I Don’t give a fuck to who you are. Fuck off.” Is Shane’s answer to Dandelion’s introduction.

“Well, sure, but you know, this town has barely 30 villagers.” While Dandelion talks, Gus puts two pizza boxes in front of him. “It’s impossible to avoid everyone, so how about we spare ourselves the trouble? You don’t have to be my friend if you don’t want to. We can be just acquaintances.” He picks one box and puts it in front of Shane, who looks at him in utter confusion. “Peace offer.”

“How did you…?” That is all Shane manages to say.

“Lucky guess.” Dandelion smiles warmly at him, then picks the other box and starts walking.

“Thanks…” Shane mutters, almost inaudible.

Dandelion goes in the arcade’s direction, and on the way notices the three friends awestruck looking at the scene and goes to them. “Hey guys, sorry I'm late.”

“It’s okay, more importantly. How did you do that?” Abigail says as they walk to the arcade.

“How did I do what?” Dandelion tilts his head to the right.

“Shane. It is almost impossible to talk to him without being yelled at, but you got a thank you from him.” Sebastian says deadpanning.

“Oh, that’s the power of pizza.” Dandelion jokes. “I like him.”

“You are weird, did you know that?” Sam mocks.

“I don’t want to hear this from you Mister I like to drink Joja Cola.” He mocks back. “Anyway, I can feel his hatred, but it wasn’t directed at me, it was directed at himself. I think he acts like this simply because he doesn't think he is someone worth being friends with. But I want to try. Deep down, I’m sure he’s nice.”

“That's deep.” Abigail says and then all four start to laugh.

As they get to the arcade Dandelion, folds his cane and puts it in his jacket pocket, then he notices the billiard table and circles it, running his hand along the edge. The gesture puzzles the friends, but nobody comments. Sebastian and Sam resume their game, or better saying the massacre, as Sebastian wins with Sam only pocketing 2 balls.

“Can I try?” Dandelion asks smiling and the three exchange worried glances, something that if Dandelion notices he doesn’t say.

“Sure.” Sebastian says passing the cue and starts to arrange the balls back. Dandelion gropes the cue stick, measuring the size? Then, as Sebastian finishes setting the game, he asks Sam to tell him which ball is where. And Sam quickly explains where is the 8-Ball, then where is each stripe ball, and each solid ball. After the explanation Dandelion bends on the table and aligning his shot, he breaks and pockets a stripe ball, then moves a bit to the side and pockets another one, but misses his third shot. He gets up and passes the cue to Sebastian.

“Dude! How did you do that?” Sam asks, awestruck.

“You love that question, don’t you?” He answers, chuckling. “Good hearing, and good memory. Those are my redeeming qualities.”

“Wait, you memorized the ball’s position and can track them. By sonud? That’s insane!” Sam says, even more impressed now.

“The world is big, Sam. There are many impressing things.” Then he turns to Sebastian smiling and says. “Now that you know I can play, how about a bet? The loser pays the first round.”

“Now it’s you who is underestimating me.” Sebastian answers seriously. Then he aligns his cue and makes his shot, pocketing two solid balls in one shot. “I hope you brought your wallet.” He says with a smug smile. He pockets another, then misses his next shot. He stands up and passes the cue back to Dandelion.

“Let’s see...” Dandelion aligns up and takes his shot, pocketing another ball. 

“Okay, I’ll admit, you are much better than Sam.” Sebastian says

“That’s not a hard thing to achieve though.” Abigail mocks.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Sam defends.

“In my eyes, you’re okay.” Dandelion says.

“Thank you Dande…” Then Sam notices what Dandelion just said. “Wait a minute!” And everyone laughs.

In the end, Sebastian wins, but it's a narrow victory. “Alright, a bet is a bet. The first round is on me.” Dandelion says putting the cue on the table. Then he and Sam go to the counter to buy a round of drinks for everyone, as agreed Dandelion pays and they start to drink and eat. Dandelion simply picks up his mug and downing the drink.

“That was fast.” Abigail comments picking a slice of the pizza and he grins in return.

“Fast drinker.” He puts the mug down and picks a slice of the pizza too. “But lightweight.” Sebastian notices his cheeks reddening a bit. One drink and he’s already getting tipsy? Lightweight is an understatement.

“Let’s play another one?” Sam asks after finishing his drink. “How about a game in pairs?”

“Sounds cool, how we choose the pairs?” Abigail says, finishing her drink and getting up from the couch.

“How about throwing a coin?” Sebastian suggests.

“Okay, but you and Dandelion are NOT playing together.” Sam stresses.

“Fair enough.” Dandelion says picking a coin. “Heads Abigail plays with me, tails Sam plays with me. Alright?” He throws the coin on the table, then asks. “So?”

“Tails. So Sam plays with you and Abigail with me.” Sebastian answers, picking the coin on the table and handing it back to Dandelion. Then he arranges the table, while Sam says the order of the balls to Dandelion. “Okay, we break this time.” He says when Sam finishes, he picks the cue and gives it to Abigail. She bends on the table, aligns her cue, and makes a shot, with maybe more force than necessary. She pockets a stripe ball. Then, standing up, she gives Sebastian a high five and passes him the cue.

“Oh right, I forgot to ask, how was the talk with Clint? Can he help you?” Sam asks while Sebastian makes his shot.

“Yes, but also no.” Dandelion responds, Sebastian makes the shot, pockets a ball, and looks up he sees Dandelion turn his ear to the table trying to keep a better track of the balls. “He said he can upgrade my tools, but besides the price of the improvement I need to supply the materials.” Abigail makes the next shot, but she misses it, then she passes the cue to Dandelion and asks.

“And how do you get them?” Dandelion gives the cue to Sam, who bends to aim his shot.

“In the mines… Here Sam.” He bends by Sam’s side, putting the hand on the table and guiding his hand. “Hold on tight and don't hesitate, pretend that this ball offended your mother.” Sam makes the shot and pockets a solid ball.

“Wow. I did it, thanks Dandelion.” They do a high five too, and Sam passes the cue, Dandelion then aligns his cue.

“In the mines.” He repeats. “But of course I won’t go there, I know there are monsters. Going to the mines for me would be suicide.”

“Yeah. The mines are really dangerous. But then what you gonna do?” Sam asks as Dandelion makes his shot and pockets two solid balls.

“Then I have two options.” He says passing the cue back to Sam. “I can buy the ores and coal from him.” He takes a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. The sheet has many holes, which Sebastian recognizes as Braille writing. Dandelion then traces his fingertips on the sheet and continues. “I need 5 copper ingots to upgrade each too. He charges 75g for each copper ore and 150g for each piece of coal. I need 25 ores and 5 pieces of coal. So in total, I need 2,625g. He also charges 2000g for upgrading, so the final total is 4,625g for a single copper tool. I could get the coal another way, but even then the total would still be 3,875g for each tool, and that's just copper.” Distracted by the math class, Sam misses his shot and pockets a stripe ball accidentally. “Sorry. I’m ranting.”

“It’s okay dude, but I pocketed the wrong ball.” Sam says passing the cue to Abigail. Who starts to aim.

“And the other option?” She asks while aiming.

“The Adventurer’s Guild. I can try to hire someone as an escort to the mines, but I don't know their value. This option is risky since I might get nothing of value and still have to pay them. But in the end, every option will be expensive.” He puts the sheet back in his jacket pocket and Abigail makes her shot, pocketing another stripe ball.

“I think I can help you.” Sebastian says picking the cue. He aims and pockets another one. As he passes the cue to Abigail, he looks at Dandelion, and he’s sure that if his eyes were visible, he would be raising an eyebrow. “I like to explore the mines from time to time. I help mom gather materials, and also Maru goes there to pick some components for her inventions. You can go with me.”

“That would be nice. But are you sure?” Dandelion asks, scratching the back of his head.

“We can go the next time it rains. As for payment, you can simply use the money to buy from mom. Every time she has a big project she makes a feast, so everyone wins.”

“Your Mom?” Dandelion asks as Abigail makes the shot. She misses and passes the cue to Sam.

“Robin, the carpenter.” Sebastian says flatly.

“She’s your mother??? I thought she was your sister.” Dandelion says surprised. “She sounds so young. I would never think she has a son.” Sebastian chuckles. Sam starts aiming his shot and Dandelion points him to one ball that is easier to hit.

“Yeah? This will make her day. Anyway, what do you think?” He says as Sam makes the shot and pockets another ball.

“Sounds good to me. Thank you, Sebastian.” Dandelion smiles even more warmly (How’s that even possible?) making Sebastian blush for a moment, he blames the alcohol and says back as Dandelion takes aim.

“You’re welcome.” He says as Dandelion pockets another one and passes the cue to Sam.

“Well, one less problem then. That one Sam.” Dandelion points to the ball right next to a hole. There was a striped one almost touching it. “Shot it between them, you can pocket ours and push theirs away.” Sam shot it in the direction Dandelion says and pockets the ball. Then he passes the cue to Dandelion, who misses the next ball. “Damn.” And passes the cue to Abigail.

Abigail makes her shot and pockets another ball, passing the cue to Sebastian and saying. “Well, it was fun but I think it’s time to win this game, don’t you think Seb?” Sebastian takes the cue and pockets the last stripe ball.

“As you wish Abby.” He makes his best impersonation of an english lord and gives the cue back to her with a bow, she pockets the 8-Ball winning the game. Then they do a high-five.

“That was fun. We almost won.” Sam says.

“The closest you’ll ever get Sam.” Sebastian comments.

“Next time, I’m gonna win Sebastian.” Dandelion says in a challenging tone.

“You’re welcome to try.” Sebastian answers with a smug smile on his face.

They continue to talk and drink another round. After that Dandelion, who is an even lighter weight than everyone thought, goes home since he still needs to wake up earlier the next day. “Farm work doesn't come with days off.” He says before saying goodbye to everyone.

The others stay a bit more, talking and joking, Sam and Sebastian play one more game and Sam gets destroyed again, then they go home. On his way Sebastian ends up thinking about Dandelion again, he doesn’t know why, but he feels comfortable around Dandelion, even if he barely knows the boy yet. He goes back home, and despite being early, he goes to sleep. He barely notices that he was smiling all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of the Valley find Dandelion being pestered by Morris in several situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Was going to post this chapter on Monday, but I just saw that this fic has achieved 200 hits and 20 kudos. So as a thank you, take this Bonus Chapter for all of you.   
> I hope you like it :)

* * *

Spring - 5

* * *

**Dandelion**

Dandelion was leaving the Blacksmith tucking a paper sheet in his jacket pocket, after having discussed his tools with Clint. The news wasn’t good. Upgrading his tools would be expensive, and he didn’t have the money right now, and probably wouldn’t have so soon. With a sigh, he starts the trek back to the farm to take a shower and get changed. At least he was optimistic about the night at the saloon. He really wants to befriend that group, so he hopes everything goes right.

But of course, the world wouldn’t let him have his way. So just as he was starting to walk, he hears someone approaching him and feels a smell that immediately makes him frown. A smell that remembers him of his job at Joja’s, and all the dread that came as part of the package.

“You must be the new Farmer. Mr. Dandelion, right?” The man says in a friendly way, but at the same time, it reeks of falsehood. Dandelion turn on his heels, doing his best polite smile, but even he knows he’s not fooling anyone.

“That would be me. How can I help you? Mr…” He says even though he already knows who this is.

“Morris. I’m the manager of the Jojamart right up the river. But that’s not important.” The man rummages through some papers. “You still don’t have a Joja membership, so I thought I would help you with the paperwork.” He pushes a clipboard to Dandelion’s hands. “You just need to sign here, so you can start enjoying the benefits of your Joja Membership, you can sign with your fingerprint.”

Dandelion gropes the clipboards for a few seconds then gives it back to Morris saying. “Thank you for your consideration, Mr. Morris, but I’m not interested in a Joja Membership. And even if I was, I won’t sign a contract that I can’t read. Have a good day.” Then he turns his back to Morris and resumes his walk. He can feel Morris staring daggers on his back. He must have thought that this would be easy. Well, he will have a surprise.

* * *

Spring - 6

* * *

**SAM**

Sam was watching the clouds in his usual spot near Lewis's house by the river when he saw the scene. Dandelion was coming from the beach with his backpack on his back, this time without Adam. Sam decides to say hi, but just as he starts to walk in his way he hears a voice and notices the farmer instantly stifling.

“Mr. Dandelion.” Sam looks in the voice's direction and sees Morris walking in that direction, with a clipboard in his hands. Dandelion turns to the man with a smile that shows too many teeth to look friendly, but the man doesn't seem bothered. “It’s good to see you again.” Dandelion let out a frustrated sigh.

“Mr. Morris. Do you need something, I’m kind of busy right now.” Morris doesn’t seem to take the hint.

“Don’t worry, it won’t take long. I just want to discuss your Joja Membership.” Morris replies, shoving the clipboard in Dandelion’s hands. “As you can see, or not. There is the contract completely in braille, you just need to put your fingerprint in the indicated area.”

“As I said yesterday, Mr. Morris, I’m not interested in a Joja Membership.” He says dryly as he shoves the clipboard back into Morris’s hands. “And I don’t have time to scan a contract right now, and like I also said yesterday, I won’t sign a contract that I can’t read. Now if you excuse me.”

Dandelion then moves past Morris and walks away faster than he was before. Sam observes Morris staring with his teeth gritted as the farmer retreats. He then turns in Sam’s direction and storms to the bridge, as he passes through Sam he says.

“Work Monday Samson, don’t be late.”

Then, after Morris is out of sight, Sam looks back to where Dandelion was. “I hope he’s okay.” He says as he resumes his cloud gazing.

* * *

Spring - 7

* * *

**Gus**

It was past 1 PM, Gus was cleaning glasses behind the bar when Dandelion enters, looking like he was running from a loan shark. He goes to the counter, Gus passes him a water glass, which he downs in a mere second.

“Thanks, Gus.” He says sitting by the counter and rests his cane by his chair.

“Hard day?” Gus asks while washing the glass.

“Something like this.” Dandelion replies, sighing. “Can I get a spaghetti and something non-alcoholic?”

“Right away.” He goes to the kitchen and swiftly prepares the plate. Then goes back and gives the plate and a bottle of grape juice. “There we go, bon appétit.”

“Thank you.” He pays, then takes his plate and cane and goes to sit at one table. As Dandelion takes the first bite, his mood immediately lifts, and he lets out a smile, something that Gus notices and smiles too. Nothing makes him happier than knowing that someone liked his food.

Then someone else enters the saloon. Gus raises an eyebrow when he sees Morris entering, since the man never goes to the saloon, when sees Dandelion’s smile disappearing he immediately understands why Dandelion was in such a bad mood. Gus frowns as the man walks in Dandelion’s direction and sits right in front of him, putting a clipboard on the table.

“Mr. Dandelion good to see you again.” Dandelion finishes chewing his food and wipes his mouth with a napkin then turns his face to Morris with a polite but clearly false smile.

“Mr. Morris. Good afternoon.” He says sighing.

“I see you have some free time now, so why don’t you look at the benefits of a Joja Membership, I can read the contract for you while you finish.” Morris says picking at the clipboard, already preparing to start his speech. Dandelion takes a deep breath and Gus decides he saw enough.

“Morris, I must ask you to stop bothering the clients. If you won’t order anything, I will have to ask to leave.” Morris turns to Gus, frowning, then mumbles a curse and gets up to leave.

When the man leaves, Dandelion finally relaxes and turns his head to Gus. “Thank you. For real.”

“How long?” Gus asks worriedly.

“This is the third day. I already said I’m not interested, but he just won’t take the hint.” Dandelion answers, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. Then he points at his half-finished plate and says. “Can you wrap it to go? I lost my appetite.”

“Of course boy.” Gus smiles sympathetically, he grabs the plate and carefully wraps it, he also adds another bottle of grape juice to the package. Then he gives it back saying “On the house.”

Dandelion smiles at him, a genuine one this time, then pick the package, his cane and takes his leave.

* * *

Spring - 8

* * *

**Alex**

Alex was just outside his house, throwing his gridball in the air when he sees the farmer walking by, looking tired and on the edge. He crouches in front of Dusty’s pen, carefully listening carefully for any noise that might come from the way down. They haven’t talked much yet despite the occasional greeting, but this time he doesn’t appear to notice Alex standing right behind him, Raising an eyebrow at his behavior, Alex decides to question him.

“Farm boy?” He says and Dandelion jumps at the sound then turns to him saying.

“Oh, Yoba. It’s just you Alex. you almost gave a heart attack.” He puts a hand on his chest and takes a deep breath to calm down.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks stepping closer.

“Yeah, I’m just hiding from…” Before Dandelion finishes, they hear someone calling.

“Mr. Dandelion!” Alex turns to the sound and sees Morris coming in their direction. When he turns back, he hears Dandelion speaking in a dreadful tone as he starts to run in the opposite direction.

“From him! Sorry, Alex. Talk to you later.” As he runs he trips and almost falls a few times, but by the time Morris gets to Alex, he’s already inside Pierre’s.

“Hey boy. Where is the farmer?” Morris asks in a demanding tone.

“He’s gone upstairs.” Alex lies pointing to the path up the mountains and Morris starts to run in that direction without sparing a glance.

Alex looks again to Pierre’s store, then to the running Morris, and says aloud. “Okay, that was weird.”

* * *

Spring - 9

* * *

**Jodi**

Jodi was leaving her house to go to Pierre’s Store, to her exercise class with the other women of the village. Just as she steps out, she sees the farmer right by the lake with a fishing rod in his hands. And by his side was Morris, with a clipboard in his hands, reading it aloud. As she passes through them, she hears part of the talk. 

“... and we can also offer discounts to all your seeds, every season, and if you find a cheaper offer in any other place, we are also compromised to cover any offer.” The farmer looks at him with gritted teeth. By the look on his face, they were here for quite some time. Then feeling something he reels his fishing rod, but the fish escapes.

“I already said, Morris. I’m not interested in a Joja Membership.”

“Oh, but we also have a great selection of materials for gardening and…” She gets too far to hear the rest of the talk, but by what she gathered, Morris has been pestering the farmer for quite some time to buy a Joja Membership, and doesn’t sound like he’s taking a no for an answer. This event becomes the subject throughout the exercise session. Soon this becomes gossip all over town.

* * *

Spring - 10

* * *

**Abigail**

Abigail was helping her father stock the shelves when Dandelion enters the store. He breathes a sigh of relief as he enters and goes to talk to Pierre, then after discussing something he goes to one shelf where he finds Abigail, who helps him look for the things he wants to buy. Then the door opens again, and this time Morris enters the store. He walks to the center of the store and calls everyone’s attention.

“Ahem…” Dandelion stiffens at the sound and hides behind the shelf. Abigail raises an eyebrow at him.

“Dan…” She yelps as Dandelion puts a hand on her mouth to muffle her, he turns to her and whispers desperately.

“Please, don’t let him know I’m here, I don’t want to deal with him now.” Abigail nods and he takes his hand away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She says and then hears Morris’s voice again.

“Come and get it, folks… Coupons for 50% off your purchase at Jojamart!” He says waving a coupon book.

“50%!?!?” Pierre shouts from behind the counter.

Abigail looks at Dandelion and sees him gritting his teeth. “Doesn’t he have any sense of honor? How can he simply walk into another person’s shop and try to steal his clients like this?”

“Well? Any takers?” As he says, Demetrius, Jodi, Marnie, and even Gus go to take the coupons. Then leaves the shop, some of them looking slightly guilt. Then, to add insult to injury, he goes to the counter and provokes Pierre. “It must be so difficult for you… To lose your loyal customers like that. But can you blame them? Joja Corporation is clearly the superior choice. Soon the whole town will realize that.” Abigail then sees Dandelion moving out of his hideout, fists clenched in such a way that it looked as if his fingers were going into his palms and goes to the counter. When Morris sees him, he immediately goes to him and starts. “Oh, Mr. Dandelion it’s good to see you, here take a coupon too.” And shoves a coupon in his hands. “Have you given any more thought to my suggestion? Your Joja Membership is ready for when you want to sign it.”

Dandelion takes the coupon and raises it to Morris’s eyesight, then says in his best passive-aggressive way, while tearing apart the coupon. “Why? Thank you, Morris, I was really looking for some confetti. As for the Membership, let me say it slowly to you since apparently, you can’t understand a simple sentence. I. Will. Buy. A. Joja. Membership. On. The. Day. I. SEE.” He points emphatically to his covered eyes. “Mr. Mullner. Doing. A. Triple. Backflip. Understood?” Morris takes a step back then leaves the store mumbling something.

“Wow, Dandelion, I never saw you like this before.” Abigail says, leaving the shelves to join the other two.

“I know, but he presses all my buttons. Anyway, Pierre.” Dandelion says turning to face the counter. “I changed my mind. Double all the seeds that we talked about.” Then he turns to leave. But by the door, he stops and adds. “And also, hang in there, don’t let him get to you.”

“I didn’t think he was capable of being this angry.” Her father says after Dandelion leaves. “For a moment, I thought he was going to punch Morris.”

“Well. Mom said that apparently, Morris has been after him the whole week. He’s bound to snap at some point.” Abigail replies. “Well, I’m happy we are friends, I would hate to get on his bad side.”

“Me too, Abby. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who might want to read this. I will try to update it as soon as possible.  
> As always, any compliment, criticism, and/or suggestion is completely welcome.  
> I will try to update this regularly, but as I said in English is not my first language, so writing this is harder than I first thought.


End file.
